1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an indoor/outdoor decision apparatus and an indoor/outdoor decision method for making an indoor/outdoor decision on whether a mobile communication terminal is located indoors or outdoors.
2. Related Background Art
There is a conventionally-proposed technology (indoor/outdoor decision) to decide whether a terminal is located indoors or outdoors, based on reception conditions of radio waves. For example, Japanese Patent Applications Laid-open No. 2003-333640 (Patent Document 1) and Laid-open No. 2003-283509 (Patent Document 2) describe the technology of emitting signals from a terminal, detecting signals reflecting from wall surfaces, and making a decision on whether the terminal is located indoors or outdoors, based on the detected signals.